Quiero un bebé
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: I want a baby too, Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Lo iba a clasificar T, pero terminé poniéndolo en M.

 **Quiero un bebé**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _-¿Kyoko, por qué estás tan nerviosa? No es como si fuera la primera vez, llevamos 3 años de casados, fuimos novios 2 y estuvimos comprometidos durante un año, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Problema?-se preguntaba ella misma-obviamente el problema es esta cosa que tengo puesta, ¡demasiado revelador! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió usar algo así? Respira, ya estamos aquí, ya estoy lista, tu lindo esposo te está esperando en la cama. ¡Vamos! ¡Valor, valor, Kyoko!-_

Abrió la puerta del baño y asomó su cabeza para ver a su esposo.

-Kuon…-

-Dime-él estaba leyendo un libreto en la cama, pero cuando la escuchó, la miró-¿Por qué te escondes?-

-Por nada-

-¿Ah, sí? Eso es raro. Ven, durmamos-

Asentó el libreto en la mesita junto a su lámpara y le dio palmaditas a la cama, indicándole su lugar.

-Ven. Durmamos-

-Ok…-

Kyoko salió de su escondite y dejó que Kuon mirara su ropa.

-Woooow-fue lo único que éste pudo pronunciar-¿A qué debemos el festejo?-

Kyoko llevaba puesto un babydoll rojo de encajes, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y su espalda y realzaba sus encantos.

-Pues yo…-

Kyoko se acercó a la cama, subiéndose en ella hasta llegar frente a Kuon.

-Quiero un bebé-le soltó de golpe.

¿Acaso le leía la mente? Él tenía ganas de preguntarle sí ya estaba lista, pero dado que la maternidad era un tema delicado, decidió esperar a que ella lo mencionara.

-¿Quieres un bebé?-

-Sí. Tuyo. Mío. Nuestro-admitió sonrojada.

-¿Estás lista?-tenía que asegurarse de ello.

-Sí-Kuon vio ese brillo en su mirada característico en ella cuando algo le emocionaba o estaba completamente segura que quería hacerlo.

-Yo pensaba decirte lo mismo, pero honestamente, la forma en la que me lo estás pidiendo es tan…wooowww…fue bueno no habértelo dicho. Ya te lo recompensaré de alguna manera-

-Recompénsamelo ahora, Kuon…-

Kyoko se sentó a ahorcadillas en sus piernas.

-Kyoko, eres tan sexy…-le dijo con voz ronca, ansiando el momento, ansiándola a ella.

-Sí, sí, menos charla y más acción-

Nunca era malo dejar salir un poquitín del estilo atrevido de Setsuka.

.

.

.

.

Tendrá un capítulo más :)

.


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre, Skip Beat no me pertenece.

No tienen ni idea de cuánto me reí escribiendo este capítulo XD

 **Capítulo 2:**

Llevaban intentándolo un par de días. Obviamente no iban a lograr saber tan rápido si ya habían resultados, así que seguían con la labor.

No era como si el método fuera aburrido. ¡Para nada! Siempre encontraban algo nuevo.

Así que, como Kuon se lo prometió, la recompensaría por haber sido ella quién diera el primer paso.

Haría algo parecido a lo que ella preparó.

Salió del baño con su pijama puesto normalmente.

-Kyoko-

-Dime Kuon-

Ella estaba terminando de acomodar la cama para que pudieran acostarse.

-No arregles la cama-

-Estaba todo tirado desde anoche-

-Va a volver a quedar igual-

-Jummm-se quejó un poco sonrojada por el significado de aquello.

-Siéntate en la cama, por favor-

-¿Por qué?-Kyoko no entendía por qué quería tal cosa.

-Solo hazlo amor-

-Ok…-

Ella obedeció y se sentó.

Y literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Desnudándome-le respondió como si hablara del clima.

-¡¿Así?!-

-Solo bailo mientras me desnudo-

-¡Kuon! ¡¿Eres stripper o qué?!-

-Para ti lo que sea-

Y es que Kuon Hizuri estaba deleitándole la vista a su esposa con un sexy baile mientras se deshacía de sus prendas una por una.

-¡Kuon!-

-Solo mírame, Kyoko. Dije que te recompensaría-

-¿Esta es mi recompensa?-

-Así es. ¿Te gusta?-

-No me quejo…-sonrió de lado.

Es decir, ver al gran Tsuruga Ren hacer striptease no tiene precio.

-Y es solo para ti-

-Oh, eso es lo mejor-

Pero Kyoko en vez de estar excitada, solo estaba riendo a carcajadas, por la situación tan cómica en la que se encontraba. Su esposo hacia su esfuerzo, pero era un pésimo striptease, la ropa se le enredaba y su baile era gracioso más que sexy.

-Ahora ya no reirás-la amenazó.

Con la única prenda que le quedaba puesta, se acercó a ella, para mover su trasero frente a su cara.

-¿Te gusta esto, Kyoko?-

-Jajajajaja playboy. ¡Sí, me gusta!-

-Bien. Entonces te doy permiso de que me los quites-

-¿Me das ese privilegio?-

-Claro. ¿No lo deseas?-

-Claro que sí. Ven aquí-

-I wanna make a baby with you too-le susurró Kuon a su esposa, antes de enredarse nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Y esa noche, volvieron a intentar engendrar un bebé.

Si se enteraran que lo lograron desde la primera noche…aclaro, dije primera noche, pero no sabemos en qué número de partida. Aunque probablemente ni les hubiera importado, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les contaré cómo surgió esta historia. Ya saben que hablo mucho de Siwon, pues en un concierto dijo: "I wanna make a baby with you too, ELF" y por ello se me ocurrió adaptar esa frase :)

Próximamente: "El secreto de los Hermanos Heel"


End file.
